Pokemon: Kanto Romance
by SilverMan42
Summary: Red is planning on leaving the Kanto Region to train and become stronger, and all have already known and said their goodbye to Red. All except for Leaf, the one he's in love with. How will Red tell her, and will he be able to confess his love for her before he leaves? Read and find out. Rated T.


**I do not own Pokemon or anything related to GameFreak whatsoever, except only the story itself. Also, this is will be rated T, so no sexual themes and stuff. Sorry about that. Anyway, other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Kanto Romance (Red x Leaf)

* * *

It had been six months since the long journey traveling around the region, the defeat of Team Rocket, the days of capturing Pokemon, the days collecting the eight badges, the days of challenging the Indigo Plateau, the days of defeating the Elite Four, and becoming the Kanto Region's Pokemon Champion after defeating his rival and now former champion, Blue. And now, since then, after that long journey and six months had passed, the Kanto Region was now in a time of peace, and the champion and hero of Kanto, Red, had been staying at his home, enjoying the peace and quiet at his home. After having captured all the Pokemon in the entire Kanto Region, as well as the three Legendary Bird Pokemon and the most recent Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo, Red had decided to stay home and take a break.

The Kanto Champion, Red, was a young man has pale brown hair with a red and white cap and gray eyes, wears a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, yellow backpack, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes. He was currently sitting outside on a rocking chair with cushions as he watched his Pokemon playing together and enjoying themselves outside. Seeing his Pokemon playing and smile made Red smiled at them, which, as time passed, he seemed to almost never does, and was glad that every one of them were treating each other like family. Even the traded Pokemon, including Blastoise and Venusaur, which he got them from Blue and Leaf respectively, were happy to be a part of the group. Unfortunately, his smile faded out quickly, as he wasn't going to stay around in the Kanto Region forever.

Red had planned to leave the Kanto Region to go somewhere far away to keep on training and becoming an even stronger Pokemon Trainer, and that would mean that he would have to leave behind all of his family and friends in order to keep on pushing himself to go even further to become the best trainer in the world. If he was honest, he didn't want to leave everyone behind, but he had to if he wanted to go and reach his goal, and that would mean that he would have to say goodbye to everyone: his mom, his friends, the Gym Leaders, Prof. Oak, Blue, and most of all, Leaf.

Green, or simply called Leaf, by Red, was a young girl with slightly messy dark brown hair that goes up to her lower back and brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless teal (sometimes light blue) shirt with a bit of black, a short pinkish-red skirt with loose teal (also sometimes light blue) socks with white shoes with a pinkish-red stripe in the middle. she wears a white bucket hat with a pinkish-red Poke Ball logo and black wristbands much like Red, and carries a bright yellow messenger bag. Leaf was his long childhood friend along with Blue, as well as his long time crush since they were kids. Unlike Blue, who has always had a heated rivalry with Red when it came to Pokemon battles, Leaf was sweet, cheerful, and more energetic and was more of a neutral between Red and Blue as well as the one who could calm the boys down from fighting with each other so much while also being the voice of reason for the two. Leaf was also the only girl who was very kind, loving, and supporting to Red whenever he felt down, either from his lost in battle or from difficult times in his journey. That was one of the many things that Red truly loved about her, and she doesn't know about his feelings for her. Yet.

Unfortunately, while everyone already knows that Red was planning on leaving, Leaf doesn't know it yet, and that was going to be the most difficult problem, even for the champion himself. Red wanted to at least confess his feelings to Leaf before he goes to train, to tell her that he's in love with her. But he was afraid of how she would react if he told her he was planning on leaving to go out and train to become even stronger, and how she would feel if he was gone from her life, and what she would do. Out of all the people he's ever met throughout his life, Leaf was the last person that he would rather not see feeling hurt.

"Red!" someone called, "Hey, Red!"

Red looked to see who it was calling him, and it was none other than his long childhood crush, Leaf, who was waving and coming over to him with a smile on her face. Seeing as she was coming over to see him, Red put up the best smile he could make, trying to hide the sadness as best as he could, not wanting to worry her about what's going on with Red.

As soon as Leaf was close to him, she smiled at him as she greeted cheerfully, "Hey, Red! How's it going today? Are you and your Pokemon doing okay?"

Red nodded to her before he replied, "It's been going great, Leaf. Me and my Pokemon are doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm doing great, Red!" Leaf smiled, "I just got myself a new Pokemon yesterday!"

"Oh, really?" Red asked.

"Yup!" said Leaf, "With Venusaur in your hands now, i decided to get a new Bulbasaur from Professor Oak since two new trainers in our town have already gotten their own Charmander and Squirtle and left town for them to start their own journey. Didn't wanna have this Balbasaur being left out and feeling lonely since there isn't anyone in town who wants to take it. Plus, I figure I should start out fresh again by training it to become a Venusaur like my old one!"

"I see." said Red, "Well, that's good."

"Oh, right!" said Leaf, as if she remembered something, "Speaking of, how's Venusaur doing? Is it doing okay with all your Pokemon?"

"Yeah." said Red, as he pointed to where his Pokemon are, "You're looking at them there."

Leaf turned to where Red was pointing at, showing her that her old Venusaur was doing fine with Red's Pokemon. It even has several children of Bulbasaurs; some of them already evolved into Ivysaurs. Blastoise was the same with several Squirtles and some Wartortles.

Seeing that her old Venusaur has a family gasped in amazement as she said with a smile, "Oh wow! Venusaur already has a family?! That's amazing! Hey, Red, how did you do that?!"

"Hmm?" said Red, "O-Oh! Uh...w-well, uh...I've been using a Ditto and I've been taking them to a daycare for them to lay eggs."

"Oh, wow!" said Leaf, amazed, "That's amazing, Red!"

Red chuckled and said, "Yeah, well, Blue actually said otherwise. You should've seen the look on his face when I told him that. He was disgusted."

Leaf laughed at that along with Red before both trainers calmed down from laughter.

Leaf sighed before she asked, "So, anyway, Red, what're you up to right now? I haven't seen you around lately, and I've been hearing people that you're saying good-bye to them like you're planning on leaving or something."

Red was quite surprised that Leaf had already caught on to what Red was doing as he looked at her with wide eyes, before he realized that Leaf had been just wondering around the Kanto Region just to have fun exploring, even though their journey around the region is already over, so words must've already gotten to her fast. And the most likely one who would've told her about it would've been...

"Leaf, where did you hear that from?" Red asked.

"I heard from Blue while I was visiting Viridian City." Leaf answered, "I heard that Blue was planning to take over as the new Viridian Gym Leader so I went to check on him, and that's when he told me about it."

"Yup." Red thought with a sigh, "I thought so. Out of everyone, he had to spill it out. Damn him."

"Red, what's wrong?" Leaf asked, worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Red reassured, "It's just that...well, I...I AM actually planning on leaving the region."

Upon hearing that, Leaf gave out a shocked expression as if the news had hit on her without warning, before answering with, "Oh."

Then, everything came to an awkward silent, as the sun was already beginning to set, about to reach night time, before Red managed to break the silence and said, "L-Let's take this inside. It'll get dark pretty soon. D-Do you...w-wanna come in? I can cook you something for dinner."

"O-O-Oh, sure." Leaf managed to say, "Uh...I-I'd love to!"

"G-Great." said Red, as he got up from his chair, "T-Then, j-just...just wait inside while I gather my Pokemon."

"O-Okay." said Leaf, as she began to go inside Red's house.

Red took out his Poke Balls and was ready to return his Pokemon back into them before he heard Leaf said, "Hey, Red."

"Yeah?" said Red, as he turned around to look at her.

Leaf was silent as she gave out a sad expression before she asked, "We'll...talk about this, about you leaving, right?"

Red looked at her for a moment, before he nodded and said, "...Of course."

"Okay then," said Leaf, "I'll see you inside."

With that, Leaf turned away to enter his house, leaving Red to look at where she once was while remembering that sad expression she was making, before he shook his head and turned to where his Pokemon were and went to them, ready to return them to their Poke Balls.

* * *

Red had finished returning his Pokemon back to their Poke Balls and put them all back into their storage, saved for his Party Pokemon that he plans on bringing with him, which were consisted of Pikachu, Snorlax, Lapras, Venusaur, Blastoise, and his old trusted partner Charizard, and had already finished having dinner with Leaf, who was sitting in front of him across the table, and both were now having tea to drink. They were both silent for a moment, not saying a single word yet.

Then, with a sigh, Red began by saying, "So, yeah, uh...anyway, I'm planning on leaving the Kanto Region."

"I see." said Leaf, "So, uh...when are you planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Red answered.

"I see." said Leaf, "So, where are you going? And, what's you're reason for going there?"

"Well," said Red, "There's this place called Mt. Silver. It's the mountain in the northeast of another region where powerful Pokemon are to battle against and where I can keep on training with my Pokemon to become even stronger, so that I can become the greatest trainer in the world. If I do that, keep training and become stronger, I'll become the strongest and greatest Pokemon Trainer in the whole Pokemon World. That's why, I'm planning on leaving Kanto to go to Mt. Silver and train."

"I see." Leaf giggled, "That sounds just like you, Red."

Red chuckled at that while saying, "Yeah. That's how I've always been since we were kids."

"So, Red," said Leaf, "Umm...h-how long will you be gone? From the Kanto Region?"

Red thought about it for a moment, before he answered with honesty, "I don't know."

"Well, w-will you ever be coming back?" Leaf asked, "Will I...will we see you again?"

Red thought about it again for a moment, before he sighed and answered again with honesty, "I don't know."

"I see..." said Leaf, sadness was already expressing on her face.

Red, not wanting to see that sad look on his face, gripped his hands on his knees into fists, not bearing to deal with this anymore, as if he was telling himself to do this now before it was too late, before he abruptly got up from his chair, startling Leaf a bit, before Red said, "Listen, Leaf, there's...there's something that I wanna tell you, before I leave tomorrow."

"O-Oh, uh...s-sure." said Leaf, "Umm...w-what is it?"

Red took a deep breath to calm himself down before he breathe out and nodded to himself, readying himself, before he slowly walked to Leaf. As soon as he got close enough to her, he took a deep breath again before looking at her as he began by saying, "Leaf, ever since we first started this journey...no, ever since we were both kids, you've always been there for me whenever I needed you the most. You've always been there for me, to give me emotional support whenever I felt down or when I had doubts about myself as a trainer. You have been there, when we traveled around Kanto together, giving me everything that I needed to help keep getting stronger and to be the best trainer. You're kind, cheerful, supportive, and most of all, you're the best person that I could ever have in the world. What I'm trying to say is...Leaf, you're more than just my friend. You...are my everything." Red took a deep breath before he looked at Leaf with a smile on his face as he confessed lovingly to her, "I love you, Leaf."

With just those simple words, Leaf had gasped in surprise and shock as she took in what Red had said to her, all the while Red continued to keep smiling at her lovingly. It took a moment for Leaf to register what Red had just done, before suddenly, tears began to fall from her eyes as Leaf began to cry, both joy knowing that Red felt the same about her, and in sadness as the love of her life will be leaving her soon. Red, seeing that Leaf was crying, worriedly wondered what he did wrong before he was suddenly being hugged by the girl that he loves so much as she cried on his shoulders, making Red hug her back in comfort.

"Oh, Red...!" Leaf cried, "You idiot...! I...I love you, too...! I do...I really...do love you...!"

"Leaf..." said Red.

Leaf lets go of Red to look at him with a smile on her face as tears fall from her eyes as she said to Red quietly and tearfully for him to hear, "Red...ever since we were kids, and ever since we started this journey, I've always love you...that's the whole reason why I started this journey in the first place...because I...I wanted to be a part of your life, forever..."

"Leaf..." said Red, "So, then..."

Leaf nodded at Red, knowing what he was going to ask her, before she began closing her eyes and lean her head towards him. Soon after, Red began to close his eyes and lean his head towards her. Slowly, but surely, their lips were beginning to come closer and closer to each other until finally, they sealed their lips together, giving each other their first and memorable kiss, completing their contract as a couple. After their kiss, the two moved their heads back to look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"So, then I guess...we're a thing now, huh...?" said Red.

"Yeah..." said Leaf.

Then, the two began laughing together. And they laughed and laughed until they finally stopped to calm themselves.

Red made a satisfied sighed before he said, "It was great, Leaf. I'm glad we've...finally become a thing together."

"Yeah." Leaf smiled, "Me, too."

But then, Red's smiled faltered before he sighed and said, "I'm still going to leave tomorrow, though."

"Oh, yeah." said Leaf.

Red sighed before he said, "Leaf, listen, I-"

"Red, don't." Leaf smiled, "It's okay. You don't have to apologize, because...I support your decisions. And...I know that someday, you will come back to Pallet Town. So, I want you to promise me Red; promise me that, when the time is right...you will come back home to Kanto, even if it's only for every once in a while. Please."

Red looked at Leaf for a moment as he took in what she was asking of him, before he nodded and said, "Of course, I promise."

Leaf smiled at Red before she said, "Thank you, Red."

Red nodded, before he remembered something and said, "Oh, uh...Leaf, there is one favor that I'd like to ask of you to do for me. Will you listen?"

"Sure, what is it?" Leaf asked.

"Well," said Red, "The Indigo Plateau is going to need a champion while I'm gone away from Kanto to Mt. Silver, so I'll need someone to take my place as champion until I either come back or until there are changes in the Indigo Plateau. So, Leaf, if you want to, I'd...I'd like for you to take my place as the Pokemon Champion for me."

Leaf gasped at what Red was offering her as she tried to process what Red was telling her to do, before she asked, "M-Me? Take your place as champion?"

Red nodded.

"A-Are you sure, Red?" Leaf asked, "But, why me?"

Red smiled and answered simply, "Because out of everyone I know throughout my journey in the Kanto Region, you are the only one person that I can trust in anything, even holding onto the mantle of champion for me until I return. And you're just as good of a Pokemon Trainer as I am, making you my equal. The Elite Four also thinks the same way. So, that's why, Leaf, I ask of you, as this region's champion and as your lover...please, take my place as champion. Will you do it for me?"

Leaf thought about it for a moment, before she nodded with a smile and said, "Okay, Red. If it's what you want me to do, then I'll do it."

Red smiled before he hugged her and said, "Thank you, Leaf."

Leaf hugged him back and said, "You're welcome, my champion."

After a moment of silence as they hug each other lovingly in their embrace, they book let go to look at each other with loving smiles on their faces.

"Leaf," said Red, "Will you stay here, and spend the night with me?"

"Yes, Red." said Leaf, "Of course I will."

* * *

After the night was over as the morning day rises, Red was packed up and ready to go. Leaf stood outside of Pallet Town as she watched him ready to leave.

"Well, this is it, then." said Red, with his Pikachu on his shoulder, "I'm heading off. We're heading off."

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Look after my mom and the Kanto Region while I'm gone." said Red.

"Don't worry, I will." said Leaf.

"Well, time for me to go." said Red.

"Yeah." said Leaf, "Good luck, Red, and be careful."

"I will." said Red, before he took out his Poke Ball that contains his Charizard and then threw it up into the air as he called out, "Charizard, c'mon out!"

With that call, the Poke Ball opened up, releasing a white stream of light energy, releasing a Pokemon, before the light disappears revealing his first and trusted partner Pokemon, Charizard. Charizard spread it's wings on it's back out and began flying before it roared, "CHAAAAAR!"

Charizard began flying down for Red to hop on it's back, and he did, and they began to fly into the sky, on their way to Mt. Silver. Red turned around and waved goodbye to Leaf, who waved back goodbye in return. Leaf watched as Red continued flying on his Charizard far away until he was gone out of her reach.

"Good luck, Red." Leaf said to Red one last time, before she turned around to go back home to Pallet Town.

* * *

Three Years Later:

Leaf, now slightly older and no longer a Champion for the Indigo Plateau, was in Pallet Town, living with Red's mom, as well as the rest of his Pokemon, to take care of things in the house. She was currently cooking and making lunch for the whole house to eat, including Pokemon food for the Pokemon to eat. She was like a housewife working things at home while her husband was away. Once done with the cooking, Leaf looked around the food that she made for everyone before she sighed and nodded with a satisfied smile, happy with what she's done.

Then, there was a sudden door bell ring, and Leaf turns to the front door to wonder who it is that's visiting Red's house.

"Hmm." said Leaf, wondering to herself, before she said, "It could be Blue. I should check."

The bell continued ringing as Leaf began to take off her apron as she walked up to the door while she said, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Leaf hung the apron to the side as she went up to the front door, before she opened it up as she said without looking for a bit, "Yes, hello? Can I help you with some...thing...?"

As soon as she looked up to see who it is, Leaf stopped and looked as she couldn't believe her eyes of who she was seeing right in front of her. It was none other than Red, now slightly older, as he turned around to face her with a smile as he said, "Yes, actually, I'm looking for my girlfriend named Green, who I nickname as Leaf. She lives in Pallet Town, just like I do, as is right now taking care of my house, which happens to be exactly right here."

Leaf looked in shock for a moment, before she returned a smile and played along as she said, "Well, I believe that would be me, good sir."

Red nodded before he went up to hug leaf and said, "It's good to see you again, Leaf."

"Yes." said Leaf, as she hugged him back, "Good to see you again, Red."

They both let go to look at each other before they both shared a loving kiss. As soon as they stopped kissing, Red said, "Well, Leaf, we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah." Leaf smiled, "We sure do, Red."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please, be sure to leave a review for me on what you guys think of the story! I hoped you all enjoyed it. Don't be shy and don't just read the story, REVIEW and tell me what are your thoughts of the story!**


End file.
